Pirates of the Caribbean 3: Jones’s Heart Content
by Eversnow
Summary: With problems of saving their captain unsolved, they now faced new challenges..Davy Jones hot on tail, 2 boys with unknown intention, & a girl who threatens Will's love for Elizabeth. Can they save themselves first? RR!


_/ Pirates of the Caribbean 3:Jones's Heart Content /_

**Disclaimer: Do not owe anything other than characters I created!**

**Spoilers of DMC prevail in one way or another.**

**Author's note**: Due to my stress and all, I'm venting all in writing my stuff out. So you'll find the story getting pretty_, nonsensical_. But don't worry, it'll just _confused_ you greatly then _untied_ itself one by one.

**A Plead**: Reviews, _desperately_ needs them. Ha.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**.:Chapter 1: The Heartache:.**

Ever know why I took my heart out, from where it should have been?

In the middle of the chest, of which a cage, encase it dearly.

It was because of a woman so hard to predict,

So hard to hold on,

So hard to keep…

I love her.

So hard that I have myself broken.

Into pieces, throw out at sea.

I learned from her that woman was yet another item,

Other than sea,

That was so hard to tame.

I tired to hang on,

But she slips,

From my very heart I holds her so dearly.

I can feel my heart aching,

When I found her missing,

When she told me she no longer wants me.

I still remember, those tears in her eyes when she left.

That shimmers in the dim moonlight.

Now, broken and tore I still wondered.

Through out so many years for the reason she left me.

Why are there tears in her eyes, when she chose to leave me?

In the middle of the vast seas I called home.

Is it because of heartache?

Because of pain…

… Or because of something else…

-----------------------------------

"So, tell me," said Barbossa as he took a bite from his green apple, "What happened to me ship?"

Everyone stared with his or her mouth wide open upon the unexpected entrance of Barbossa, the pirate thought to be dead long time ago. They were stunned to silence.

"Are yer all deaf?" shouted Barbossa, studying their expressions annoyingly, as if they just saw a ghost.

"I thought you are dead?" asked Will, finally.

"Dead in yer memory, yer mean." Answered Barbossa, dragging a chair and sitting down.

Everyone turned to look at Tia Dalma, who was smiling sinisterly.

"Dee is yer captain if yer want Jack back." Said the woman in her usual heavy accent. "Unless yer want not him to be back?"

"Of course we want to." Replied Gibbs immediately; clearly thinking that was an insult.

Tia Dalma never said anything else. She gave yet another smile before disappearing behind a shelf. Minutes later, she emerged with something in her hands.

It was an ancient pendant with a gem etched in the middle. It was shaped like a sun- with silver curvy spikes circling the round red gem that was the color of blood. The necklace was a blackish thin thread, with the side made of silver as well.

Gently, Tia Dalma placed the jewel down on the crowded table. Everyone leaned forward to take a better look.

"Dee is teh item da could help yer." Explained Tia Dalma.

"How can it help us?" asked Elizabeth, poring over the tiny jewel with interest and queries.

"Dee works like da compass, lass." Explicated Tia Dalma with her usual smile. "Show yer desires."

Everyone, including Barbossa, looked at the tiny jewel in deep concentration. How could something so small helps them find Jack Sparrow at the world's end?

"World's End isn't really da end of the world." Elaborated Tia Dalma further, with an air of patience that was unbearable. "Before yer set off to find yer lovely Jack Sparrow, yer must first seek dee key."

"Key?" resounded Will, utterly confused.

Tia Dalma nodded her head slowly.

"But… a key.. it is so tiny." Said Elizabeth, getting flabbergasted.

"It must be unique teh find." Thought Gibbs.

"Key does not mean a key either." Said Tia Dalma wisely to the group. "Dee is when the juwel comes inta use. It will show yer where it should be, for yer need it teh save Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones's Locker."

They looked at each other for a moment or two. Barbossa then broke the stone atmosphere with a loud bang on the wooden table.

"Wat are we waiting fer?" he shouted, his eyes looking around the place at his mates.

"Aye captain!"

-----------------------------------


End file.
